Marks
by Sassacre
Summary: Maka and Soul may not always get along, they may be complete opposites, but when they're together they need to get a room. Hooray for crappy summaries! (Okay, first fanfic in a long time guys. It may be terrible, you may want to burn your computer screen, but have mercy, it'll get better. Maybe.) Don't hate me.


"Soul!" The pigtailed girl called angrily as she stood in the kitchen that was a complete wasteland.

"What?!" Soul groaned from his room. He was not in the mood for her fucking nagging and ranting today. He just wanted to lay in bed and listen to music without her sitting there bitching about every little thing.

"Get out here!"

He huffed and rolled out of bed and stalked into the kitchen. "The fuck do you want?"

"Why is the kitchen still a mess? I told you to clean it before I left this morning and it's still a disaster! I specifically told you to do the dishes and there's still dirty dishes everywhere! Do you even listen to me?!" She shouted at him, her arms flailing in wild gestures.

"I'm sick of you bitching about everything, woman. I'll get to it eventually," He was now treading in dangerous waters. Her hands clenched into fists and her face turned pink.

"I ask you to do something simple but you don't do it! I bet you didn't even do the laundry either!" Her knuckles were turning white, he was really pissing her off. He's done it before, it was always amusing. He liked to see just how much he could piss her off before she a) broke something or b) bashed a book over his head. It was usually a combination of both.

"Well if you wouldn't be such a bitch to me then I would actually do what you ask me," He finally said.

"What did you just call me?" She glared.

"You heard me. I called you a bitch," He said again.

"Bastard." She was livid.

"Control freak." He retorted.

"Lazy ass." She hissed between her teeth.

"Just shut up and don't talk to me," He growled out.

"Fine with me! I don't know why I'm even wasting my time with a useless dickhead like you!" She screamed and pushed past him to her room.

"I don't know why I even bother with a girl with such tiny tits!" He snarled before she slammed her door shut, shaking the entire apartment. He heard her scream then the springs on her bed squeak.

It was a few hours before he started to feel bad. He could hear her sobbing through the walls. Maybe if he went and apologized, gave her a few gentle kisses, then they would be okay. Besides, that was usually how it went anyways.

He couldn't be any more wrong. As he creaked her door open her head shot up, her cheeks were red, blotchy, and stained with tears.

"Go away I don't ever want to see you again!" She screeched and buried her face back in the pillows, "I hate you!"

He'd really done it this time.

He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and she would cough every once in awhile. He laid down, his arms snaked around her and pulled her small frame against him.

She squirmed in his arms, making it obvious she did not want to be anywhere near him. "Shh... Maka, please stop..." He cooed in her ear.

Maka groaned in frustration and ended up giving in to his embrace. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything I said..." He murmured as he pushed some of her dampened hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an asshole. I didn't mean anything I said. You're amazing Maka, you're amazing and beautiful and I never want to hurt you..." He pressed a few soft kisses to her temple.

"Stop, I'm trying to be mad at you," She sniffled and turned over in his arms.

"Can you not be mad at me?" He kissed the nape of her neck, "And by the way, I really like your tiny tits."

She laughed a little and turned her head towards him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, which made him feel even worse.

"I still have the marks to prove it," She giggled and turned over again to face him.

He chuckled and pushed her silky hair away from her face. He loved this girl more than anything.

"Why don't I give you some more?" He finally said with a lazy grin, making sure his pearly white teeth were on display. She remembered the first time he looked at her this way, he looked like a hungry shark ready to devour her.

"Fine, but if I have hickeys on my neck I'm going to kill you," She said.

"I can't guarantee you won't have any," He said with a smirk as he dove in for her neck, her gasp followed by a moan was delicious and music to his ears.

Yes, he was crazy for this girl.


End file.
